A Nation's Star Whale
by olivia71295
Summary: England's account as all his fellow nations leaves in ships for their own countries, along with one strange occurrence many years later. Takes place mostly before "The Beast Below." No pairings. Sorry, I suck at these blurbs.
1. Part One

**Before I start, allow me to apologize for my sucky writing. I wrote this in third person, but I suck at that. Please give me some constructive criticism to help me improve this. I also apologize about my no pairings. (Well, France does make an appearance, you know how he is. And if you replace a few word like brother or father figure for example with lover, you can get the a lot of different ones if you want) I hope you enjoy my story. Also, I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who...**

* * *

China was the first nation to have a plan for the upcoming doom of Earth. The nations had heard of the exploding sun recently, and China's boss was ready to ferry all of the people away. He, China, had called all of the nations he was close to to his house days before it was time for him to leave. "We have the ship ready to go, aru," China was saying, explaining his country's solution to Earth's problem, mere years away. "This may well be the last time I see any of you unless you come to space as well. I wished to give you all a last goodbye, just in case, aru," he turns to Japan, "Take care of yourself, Japan. Remember to eat well, and exercise, and… don't forget me, aru. Take care of your other brothers and sisters for me. Remember, I'll always love you. You were the first person I raised, aru."

Japan responds, "Hai. The best of luck to you China-san."

China turns to each of his former charges, giving them all similar speeches. He turns to address England, "Opium, best of luck to you in your travels. I hope I see you in space. Goodbye."

"Goodbye China. I expect a cup of tea the next time I see you," England states, sad to say goodbye. He watched as China left the room. Three days later, news of the large ship that had taken all of China's citizens away along with some landmarks, had gone. It would be an extremely long time before anyone heard from the panda carrying, long haired nation again.

A few months later, Russia left Earth as well, giving England and a few others an iron pipe as a reminder of their 'friend.' Belarus went after him a month later, Ukraine a few days following. England was surprised that they had not left all together, as the Baltics did a few weeks later. The Nordics left soon as well, along with many other countries all over Earth. Some that England knew well and others not so much. Switzerland and Liechtenstein left together after one last picnic. Greece left quietly, only his friend Japan knowing. England expected that he had fallen asleep and forgotten to warn the rest of them. Turkey left soon after, mad at Greece. Sealand also left, after attaching plants, rockets, and a dome to his home. England watched as the still young micro nation boy left, his heart still aching, before returning to his country's smartest minds went to work on finding a way for them to get away from Earth.

A bit later, England found the Frog on his doorstep, "What are you doing here, you bloody git?"

"Angleterre, I've come to say goodbye. My beautiful France is leaving here soon," he pulled a bottle of wine out from behind his back, "Drink this to remember."

England grabs the bottle, wanting to get France off his doorstep, "Ok, ok, Frog. Good riddance, I say! Have fun all alone out there."

France starts to speak again, in a seductive tone, "You do know, Angleterre, I have one last night I can spend with you, right?"

"Shut up Frog!" England shouts, slamming the door in France's smug face. He watched out the peep hole, making sure the Frenchman would leave, as he walked away, feeling the need to say one last thing. He opened up the door and yelled at the retreating form, "It was nice yelling at you!" After another brief pause, "And being your friend you bloody git!" England closed the door, but not before he could hear some of his friend's weird French laughing. England turned and placed the bottle of French wine on a shelf with the lead pipe, and a few other items from various nations.

England knew when Spain was leaving, even if he did not know the Spaniard well. He announced it at a world meeting, a much smaller meeting by now. England watched on as Italy's normal happy face fell and Romano started yelling, "You sick Tomato freak! Why? I don't want you to leave me! You're like a father to me! You can't just walk away from me like I'm nothing!"

"Who said I was Romano? Who said I wanted to leave the child I raised behind? Boss Spain doesn't want that Romano! But I have to go with my land! You know that! It's not like I want this to be happening!"

Romano was mad, storming around the room, cussing everybody out, pushing everyone away when they tried to calm him down. England stayed away. He, however, did understand what Spain was going through, having to give up a child. England soon left the hectic meeting, going back to his tea, scones, and country.

Japan was the next to go away, apologizing profoundly in a quiet voice, leaving behind a crying Italy again, "J-J-Japan, don't leave me! I don't want you to leave, stop being my friend, anything!" England frowns, seeing the exchange. This must be hard on Italy, losing everyone he cares about.

Japan poke quietly to the quivering Italian, "Italy-kun, I will never stop being your friend."

Italy smiled up at Japan, "Ve~. Take a white flag with you then. Don't get hurt, OK?" He was still crying, but he was trying to be happy for Japan. Japan nods, grabbing the flag, and leaves.

Four months later, the only remaining nations were German, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Mexico, Canada, America, and of course, England. They were all at a small world meeting. If only it could still be called a meeting anymore. They were all just sitting there, thinking of their own problems. The Italian brothers were talking about paint, supposedly their ship was almost done. Mexico, America, and that third guy, um… Canada! That's right! They were taking about how to divide their one large ship between the three countries. England sat alone, still not knowing what to do His people did not have the resources to get into the sky. He had this nagging feeling that his people would not make it England looked to Prussia and German. Germany was holding his phone, his face contorted as he read something; provably an order that he did not like Prussia was talking to him, softly for one, patting him on the back at the same time. England watched as German stood up suddenly and addressed everyone in the room, "German's ship has been completed, and everyone is being assigned his or her areas. Mein Bruder and I must go now to our ship. Goodbye everyone." With that, he turned around and started to walk out of the room quickly, probably not wanting to be in there one the news sunk into Italy's mind. Prussia quickly followed, be too, not wanting to see the meltdown.

They were too slow because Italy cried out, "Captain?! German! Don't go! I-I-I don't want you to leave me either! Germany don't leave me alone" German faltered, finding it hard to continue walking with Italy screaming his name, begging him to stay. England watched on chocked, as German walked past him. It almost looked like he was crying, but England was pushed out of the way before he could be sure by a wailing Italian. Italy attached himself to German's right leg, like a child, pushing a whit flag into his closest friend's hand. As England was standing up, he was pushed down by a cursing Romano. England thought of a remark to being pushed over, but thought better of it because the twins were grieving the loss of another friend.

"Fucking Potato bastard! You just had to hurt my brother's feelings!"

"Please Germany! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone Germany!"

England watched as Prussia left the room the room, and Germany following behind, probably telling Italy he cannot come too. One wrong word must have come out because for once, Romano filled out a promise, "Say sorry to my brother, or I'll hit you, Potato Bastard!" A few seconds later, Romano actually hit German's head, jumping in the air to do it. Germany did not react. England thought that he was accepting Romano's hit as punishment for hurting Italy emotional by leaving him. When he got to the exit, he pulled Italy off his leg, said a quit order, grabbed the flag, and left, muttering about it raining. England was confused for a few seconds before seeing German's eyes as he passed by a window. He was crying. He did not want to leave his friend behind. England continued to sit on the ground as Romano comforted Italy for a few moments before leaving. In the next week everyone got a package with a white flag and a letter from the twins. The had left the next day.

It was a month later when England once again heard his doorbell ring once again. England thought that it must be that git, America. He was proven right, but Mexico and, um, Canada were with him. "Come in, come in," England said with masked cheerfulness, "our ship must be ready to fly soon, correct?" Canada nodded, always polite.

America however, was America, "Hey Iggy! What's up?"

"My name is England, America," England replies, "Cuppa?"

They all shake their heads no, so England himself a cup, "What brings you here then if I must ask again."

We came to…" a voice starts, but nobody notices.

"I, the HERO, has comes to say goodbye to you!" America yells loudly.

England corrects America before allowing him to continue, "I did not teach you to talk like that America. The correct way to say that sentence is 'I, the hero, have come to say goodbye to you, England.' So, you are leaving soon?"

"Yeah! Our ship's all ready to go for all three of us, thanks to me, the HERO!" America laughs loudly before looking worriedly up at his big brother figure, "What about you England? Is your ship ready? Is your ship ready? There's, what, just over a year until the sun goes KABOOM!?"

"I know America. We are working on it. It won't be long before we are in the air as well. Goodbye to you three, and best of luck in your travels," England says, wanting to get the nations out of his house. To finally be completely alone.

"We should go now, eh?" America two, no, Canada, says.

"Canada, Mexico, go ahead of the HERO! 'K I wanna give Iggy my goodbye present!" America partially yells, pushing the two North American countries out of England's house, grabbing their gifts, and closed the door.

"A slight exclamation of M-maple," was heard before the door slammed.

"America, just give me the presents and go to your ship. What's it called, Camerico?"

"England, answer me truthfullyish, do you really have a ship in the making? There haven't been any news reports 'bout it."

England thought America was proving him wrong once again. Acting dumb and draft, while actually figuring out something smart for once.

"America, please, hand me everyone's presents now," England states, wanting to stop America's questions. He put down his cup of tea.

"Please England! If you don't have a ship, we can get you, your brothers, and some of your people out of here, with us!"

"No America. One of my brothers is already leaving soon with his people. The rest of us are staying here and ding together or all of us are leaving together. Now give me your gifts and go off into space. Good travels!"

"But England-!"

"Not one more word. Give me the items and go, our bloody git; do you not understand what I'm saying to you?"

"I understand well enough England," America handed England three presents; "This is the last time anyone will see you, right? You don't have a ship, and you thing you're gonna die! So I guess this is the last time I get to say goodbye to my brother! If that's what you want, fine. Goodbye!" With that America stormed out of England's house. England wiped away a tear that was now leaving his eye. He opened the presents, a bottle of maple syrup, a funky hat, and a hero badge. England put them on the shelf with all the other presents. The three countries were soon gone, leaving England alone to die.

However, it did not end that way.

Around a month later, England's people found their way to safety. A star whale, specifically, the last known star whale, came. It seemed to have heard the prayers of everyone in England, and come to their rescue.

It was quickly captured and built on. Iconic landmarks- the London Eye, Big Ben, within in the clock tower, (much to England's amusement), and London Bridge, to name a few- were put on the star whale along with various other homes and workplaces.

It was completed with four months left. Within another week, England and his people were off the Earth, safe. England was left basically alone, with only his shelves of memories.


	2. Chapter 2

A man, claiming to be the personification of the Starship UK, or England looked up from his cup of tea to the shelf of items he had in his area, frowning at all the items from other countries that he used to know. He expected that most of them thought of him dead. He had just barely made it off of Earth in time. It was surprising how empty space was once you were just drifting around. He had had no contact with any other countries in the three years that he had been out of there.

But none of that mattered. It was tea time, and England was bloody well going to have his tea in his quarters and read the paper, just like he had done for an extremely long time. It had become a tradition of sorts, drinking his tea, reading the paper, and looking at his shelves.

Or at least, he would be doing that if he was not interrupted. Like by that noise he only heard when trouble was coming. The sound of the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. England mentally groaned as he put his cup down and stood up to greet the blue box fading into existence behind him. He opened the old Police Call Box door and stepped inside, not caring to be invited in. "Hullo Doctor," He greeted grouchily, "You do realize that it happens to be tea time?"

Another man walked into the control room of the time machine that happened to be bigger on the inside, "You do realize that this is a time machine? It can always be tea time here old friend."

England smiled at the man in a bow tie in front of him, "So what's after me this time around? I know you only come when there's danger, so what is it this time? Daleks happen to be a big one that you bring in."

The Doctor smiled, "England! You know that I don't bring them in. I only kick them out. But you don't need to worry about that right now. I'm just here on a friendly visit."

"'Friendly visit,' do you really think that I'll fall for that one? If there are no other aliens, why did you come here? Do you need me somewhere?"

"How'd you know?" The Doctor laughed, "I just know that it has been, what, three years since you last saw any other countries. Figured a meeting would be a good thing for you to go to other countries and show them that you're still alive!"

"And pray tell, how do you expect to get a world meeting together?"

"I rounded up a few nations and stuck them in a large room on Earth that I've protected with a sun shield from the sun…" The Doctor trailed off.

England sighed, "And who did you 'round up?'"

The Doctor smiled again, "Umm, I got China, Russia, Japan, America, Canada, France, Germany, Prussia, North and South Italy, and you."

England sighed again, shaking his head, "How many knew that you were taking to a meeting and how many did you just knock out a drag along?"

"America and Canada knew. You know too."

"So everyone will be confused when I get there. America won't be able to explain well and what's-his-name will be ignored as usual? I'll have to explain everything to them. Let's go and get this over with, Doctor," after saying this, England went to grab a hold of the railing around him, ready for a bumpy ride.

A few minutes later, he was stepping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. into a hallway. He waved a goodbye at the Doctor and turned to the large doors, stopping and listening for a minute.

He heard America's voice yelling threw the door, "Ok, dudes. Let me tell y'all something. Everyone that's coming or showing up is here. We're the big powers of the world. Now, Iggy ain't coming because he's dead. Didn't have any sort of ship when I left, and he didn't have the money or stuff for one, so that's what we can guess. Now we got here 'cause of some dude named the Doctor. He's total awesome!"

England had heard enough, so he slammed open the door and walked in yelling, "Bloody wankers! You really expect me, England, to have just fallen over dead? Queen knows what a stupid idea like that is! And you America! My name is England. Y'all, ain't, and 'cause are not words. Please start talking proper English!"

All heads turned to him during his rant. America was the first to recover, "Wow dude, you're still alive!"

"Yes, I am alive, America. I already stated that I will not just fall over dead. Now, you all are probably are wondering about the man who brought you here. His name is the Doctor, and he is an alien. Some of you have meet him or been affected by him."

"France, Madame de Pompadour met him. Russia, he was on one of our submarines for a period of time during the Cold War. Germany, you and Italy were there when the Doctor saved Hitler from being killed early by the Teselecta. Italy brothers, he caused the volcanic eruption by Pompeii. He visited Venice multiple times. He lived in Rome for a short period of time. America, he had visited your country many times, almost as much as my country. I remember how that back in 2011 he died in Utah. You felt the time distortions. You called up some special hunters because it was something supernatural! The reported back to you that it was a hunter's funeral. That was the Doctor."

"He has also affected the whole world multiple times. Even if none of these items were his fault, except that volcano, you have all been seen what he does on a daily bases."

The other nations were shocked, not expecting news like this. England continued, "It would be in our best interests to get this meeting over with, go home, and hope that the Doctor does not find some monster on our homes to fight."

Once everyone was calmed down, the meeting went on, like usual. This included a lot of fighting, yelling, and generally not getting any work done at all. After the meeting, the nations got picked up and taken back to their respective ships, thanking or threatening the Doctor in their own ways.

England however was happy with what happened at the meeting when he looked back at it while drinking his still warm cup of tea. Three things had happened. One, he himself had been revealed as alive. Two, the nations had met the Doctor (even if they did not like him that much because he basically kidnapped them), and three, it had been made a rule (of some sorts, not official) that whenever two starships passed each other, the nations would contact one another and give a report about what happened since last contact.

The Doctor smiled as he left England behind for a bit of time. The big browed nation would not be alone all the time anymore. The Doctor on the other hand had decided to park his ship for a bit of time. He was still reeling from the deaths of Amy and Rory. He would waste a bit of time before acting on that one phone call from a while ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Many, many years had passed since England had last looked at his shelves. He always found some excuse to not be near the parting gifts from the other countries. Every item on the shelf looked old by now. Rusted and yellowed and used. Some items, the plants and cat, had been replaced by pictures. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, even for proof that England had ignored everything there something today though, called him to the items. As if nothing would be the same the next day. He moved past the old relics to some items of a newer date. All from his time on the Starship UK. They day it took off, one of the last photos of Earth, a newspaper clipping from when he had tried to get the Smilers plan canceled- not like that worked- were just a few of the items. England sighed as he looked at a clock. Duty called, he had to get to the Queen, Liz the tenth.

He hurried to her hidden quarter, passing one of the only rooms with a large screen to go with a space transmitter. To his surprise, they were within range of another country's ship. The Camerico, to be exact. The school children of the third grade were talking with kids on the other ship, the Canadian section to be exact. England gasped in surprise. The child on the other ship looked exactly like Canada, a face he had not seen in a long time.

The sound of his wrist watch, however; broke England out of his trance, and he went off after his Queen. Liz the tenth was waiting for him when he walked in and he sighed unknowingly at the lady's face. Unchanged from what it had been ten, a hundred, just about three hundred years prior, maybe longer. It was almost time for her to 'gorge' or 'protest' again. He knew that she would most likely forget, just like he had ever time in the past.

The day seemed to pass normally until England got the message, without Liz knowing of course, that another child had been sent Below, a boy named Timmy. England excused himself from Liz's presence, allowing her to go off on her own. He quickly walked to where the stairs were, passing through as many Smilers' blind spots as he could. Those things freaked him out. He passed a girl who was crying, but did not stop. He had to get Below. England though, was being stubborn and refused to take the vator, they had Smilers. He did wandered the quietly crying girl was a friend of Timmy's.

When England finally did get Below, a few hours later (it was amazing how many stairs you had to use to reach the control room), he stopped dead. Liz was there, looking at the brain being hit with electrical pulses. He frowned as well, seeing the children working and the government person, Hawthorn, explaining it all to Liz. A few seconds later, he saw two other figures behind Liz, also looking at the brain. England recognized the man, the Doctor, first, but he had to wait a bit longer before placing a name on the woman Amelia Williams. He has met both many times in his travels, but with a quick look at the woman's hand, England saw that she was not yet married.

England snapped back into reality when Liz exclaimed that the star whale needed to be realized. Just when he thought about responding to her, Hawthorn explained that the whale, if released, would leave them behind to die. England watched as Liz's face dropped. England again though about speaking when the Doctor spoke, explaining the mask. Hawthorn elaborated. For once, England was not needed to explain anything to Liz; She was told to choose what to do. The Doctor however, steps in, allowing everyone in the room to hear the whale's screams. He wished to kill it, let it out of the misery it is in, but still let the people travel through space. He also wished to give up his name, and take Amy home, but Amy steps in, trying to get everyone to understand that the whale wishes to help, and will not run away. Liz listens to her, much to England's surprise. Liz walks up and picks that choice, stopping the electrical pulses.

The ship shakes, and England understands why he looked at the items today. Because today his people's way of surviving would leave.

But it does not. If possible, the ship goes even faster. Now that the whale has stopped being hurt, it can help them even more. England feels tears of relief fall down his face, as he once again realizes that he does not want to die. Finally someone, Hawthorn, notices him, "England! Welcome! Aren't you glad? Everyone's alive! You're alive!"

England nods, "Very glad chap. Thank you Doctor, Am, Liz," he pauses before talking again, "So you don't need my help with the new child?"

Hawthorn drags England away, "no, they will all be realized now. ON the other hand England, how's you repairing work?" Over the years, England had become good at fixing minor things. "Releasing the whale caused a crack in the side of the ship, can you repair it? No one else will want to go out at this time."

"Sure, give me supplies, I can fix it," England replies, walking away.

**How was my story? I am sorry the second part is so short. Please review. Thank you for reading. Also, feel free to contact me if you would like me to try and rewrite some other episodes like this.**


End file.
